The present invention relates to a singular value decomposing method and related device, and more particularly to a singular value decomposing method having fast-convergence and fewer computations, and a device thereof.
In wireless communication systems, a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) transceiver utilizing antenna arrays can significantly enhance the throughput of the transmission data as shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating the channels in the antenna arrays in a conventional MIMO system. The transmitter has M t antennas and the receiver has M r antennas. Each of the receiver's antennas Y1˜YMr may receive the signal transmitted from each of the transmitter's antennas X1˜XMt. In other words, the first transmitter's antennas X1 may have M r transmitting channels h11, h12, . . . , hmr1, and the second transmitter's antennas X2 also have M r transmitting channels h12, h22, . . . , hmr2, and so on. Therefore, the antennas in the MIMO system are utilized to increase the diversity against multi-path fading or spatially separate devices. Furthermore, the linearity of the signal is proportional to the number of antennas utilized at both the transmitter and the receiver. The interference that emerges between the antennas is the main problem of the MIMO system. To solve the inter-interference problem of the MIMO system, various processes are utilized. The singular value decomposition (SVD) process is considered to have the best performance in the elimination of interference. However, the conventional algorithms to solve the singular value decomposition require a large amount of iterative computations, which consequently increase both the converging time and the hardware complexity.